The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
JavaScript is a scripting language that is used for client-side web development to add interactivity to HTML pages. Despite its name, and while designed to look like Java™, JavaScript™ is unrelated to the Java™ programming language. Rather, JavaScript™ is a dynamic, weakly typed, prototype-based language intended to be easier for non-programmers as a tool with which to work. “JavaScript®” and “Java®” are registered trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif.
JavaScript may be thought of as a scripting add-on to HTML, where JavaScript code is added to HTML commands by use of the <SCRIPT> tag. JavaScript is an interpreted language, which means that scripts (JavaScript code) is executed without preliminary compilation. JavaScript code is executed in the client browser. JavaScript code is first parsed, and then it is executed if it is determined during the parsing that the JavaScript contains no errors, then the code is executed by the browser. For a while now, JavaScript™ has been a de facto client-side scripting language for web pages.